1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a brake mechanism for a stroller and, more particularly, to a brake mechanism capable of achieving one-step brake.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are various brake mechanisms for braking rear wheels of a stroller. For example, a conventional brake mechanism usually utilizes a brake pedal with embedded teeth to cooperate with engaging holes formed on a hub of the rear wheels. The brake mechanism of a conventional stroller usually can only be used to brake left or right wheel independently, so that the stroller may sway, rotate or topple over if the left and right rear wheels cannot be braked simultaneously under a critical situation. For example, it will be very dangerous when the stroller moves on fast or there is a steep incline. Furthermore, a user has to stamp on the brake pedal to lock the conventional brake mechanism and use his or her foot to push the brake pedal upwardly to release the conventional brake mechanism. Accordingly, the vamp is easily to be damaged or scraped.